Not Cinderella Story
by Fee Lee
Summary: Kisah ini bukan kisah cinderalla yang mendapatkan hati sang pangeran di malam pesta dansa, tapi kisah saudara tiri cinderella yang mencoba menemukan cinta akan tetapi tak menemukan pangeran yang tepat dan sesuai dengan impiannya -Lumin/Xiuhan-


_Hello Fee muncul lagi dipermukaan setelah sekian lama menyelam_

_#apaan sih gak jelas_

_Ohh ya fee mau minta maaf duluan karena nama minseok dan xiumin berubah-ubah gak jelas karena fee lagi males ngedit lagi_

_Jadi maklumi ya..._

**Not Cinderella Story**

-Xiuhan/Lumin-

'

'

Kisah ini bukan kisah cinderalla yang mendapatkan hati sang pangeran di malam pesta dansa, tapi kisah saudara tiri cinderella yang mencoba menemukan cinta akan tetapi tak menemukan pangeran yang tepat dan sesuai dengan impiannya, dan mencoba nyaman dengan posisi yang didapatkannya.

Bila kisah cinderella dimulai dengan penderitaan cinderella setelah ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya dan disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya, tapi tidak dalam kisah ini. Cinderella memang tidak dekat dengan ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya, kehidupan cinderella jauh dari kata tersiksa seperti kisah cinderella yang sering kita baca dan dengar. Cinderella juga hanya memiliki satu saudara tiri dan ayah cinderella masih sehat dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Cinderella dizaman ini bernama Kim Jongdae atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen. Bila cinderella dikisahkan cantik berbaju lusuh tapi tidak dengan Jongdae, Jongdae atau Chen adalah seorang namja manis yang dikenal sebagai seorang penyanyi yang bisa dikatakan sangat diperhitungkan, tak ada baju lusuh, tak ada pekerjaan berat dan tak ada caci maki dari ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya.

Kakak tiri cinderella bernama Kim Minseok, seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dan berpipi chubby. Bila dikisah cinderella kakak tiri diceritakan kejam dan centil tapi tidak dengan kakak tiri Chen ini, tidak ada kesan centil atau kejam pada Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok yang bekerja sebagai seorang disainer muda yang namanya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata disebuah brend ternama korea selatan dengan nama Xiumin, minseok juga memiliki sebuah butik dan caffe miliknya sendiri,yang dapat dilihat dari Kim Minseok hanyalah namja yang sangat irit berbicara tapi tidak jika dia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan jangan pernah mencoba mengusik ketenangannya karena dibalik tubuh mungil dan wajah manis minseok tak segan-segan untuk membanting orang yang mengganggunya.

Baiklah mari kita mulai kisah ini

'

'

'

"huhhh..." minseok terus menghembuskan nafas berat sejak dia mendapat telfon dari ommanya beberapa menit lalu yang mengatakan sebuah ultimatum yang sungguh membuat minseok tidak ingin hidup lagi.

"ohh... kenapa omma menyebalkan sekali, kenapa sekarang saudara tiri cinderella yang harus menderita, kenapa bukan cinderella saja" minseok mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya pada sang omma dengan mencoba merutuki nasib buruknya.

"hahahahahaha..." setelah minseok menyelesaikan umpatannya terdengar suara tawa renyah dari depan minseok. Dan itu berhasil membuat mood minseok dalam keadaan paling buruk dalam satu minggu ini, atau satu bulan ini, atau satu tahun ini... ahh lupakan...

'

'

'

Minseok melempar remasan kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya pada sang target yang kini masih tertawa dengan sangat manisnya mendengar umpatan minseok tadi, dan tepat mendarat di kepala sang target yang membuat target minseok sedikit mengurangi frekuansi tertawanya.

"berhenti tertawa Jongdae, atau semua baju yang kau pesan akan kubatalkan pembuatannya"

Wooww dengan satu ancaman adik tiri dari kim minseok sukses menghentikan kegiatan menertawakan hyung tirinya ini.

"yakkk hyung bagaimana bisa kau mengancamku dengan ancaman seperti itu" jongde yang berada tepat didepan minseok langsung membuat wajah merajuknya.

Ohh.. maafkan aku yang mengatakan kalau dua saudara tiri ini tidak dekat tapi mereka sangat dekat lebih tepatnya.

"setidaknya itu efektif untuk menghentikan tawa ejekanmu itu"

"salahmu sendiri hyung, kau membandingkan kisah kita dengan kisah konyol yang berjudul cinderella yang entah betul atau tidak kisah itu pernah ada,,, dan apa-apaan itu kau mengatakan saudara tiri cinderella yang menderita" chen mendengus namun diakhiri dengan kikikan geli.

"yakk jika kau mulai lagi tertawa maka semua bajumu benar-benar tidak akan pernah kubuatkan"

"baiklah aku tidak akan tertawa lagi,, aku kan menuruti semua kata kakak tiri cinderella yang kejam dan sebagai cinderella aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita" chen berusaha mendramatisir keadaan dengan akting yang menurut minseok menjijikkan.

"ohh... ya ampun perutku mual,"

Dan setelah itu cinderella dan saudara tirinya tertawa lepas dengan kekonyolan yang sudah mereka buat dengan percakapan yang benar-benar tak penting.

'

'

'

'

'

Saat ini minseok dan jongdae sedang makan malam dicaffe milik minseok yang memang menjadi tempat favorit duo kim ini.

Awalnya mereka hanya berbicara ringan sampai chen mengungkit apa yang diinginkan omma kim dari hyung chubbynya itu.

"jadi omma meminta hyung untuk secepatnya menikah dengan anak teman omma yang sering diceritakannya itu ?" chen memandang minseok dengan pandangan prihatin.

"yahh... begitulah, dan tadi omma bukan memberi pilihan seperti biasanya tapi sebuah perintah mutlak,," minseok mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"maaf hyung untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa membantu, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan nenek sihir dan dewa kematian secara bersamaan"

"aku tau sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku mengakui kalau ini memang kesalahanku membuat namja yang terakhir dengan kaki retak mengadu pada omma, tapi itu juga bukan 100% kesalahanku, siapa suruh baru berkenalan langsung ingin menciumku"

Chen hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kata-kata hyungnya ini

"aku heran kenapa kau tak mempunyai kekasih hyung, kau manis, cute, mapan, berbakat dan tentu saja terkenal" chen mencoba mencari tau

'

'

'

Setelah diam cukup lama untuk berpikir, chen memecah kesunyian dengan lengkingan suara yang bisa membuat kaca retak.

"aaaaa... aku tahu apa yang salah denganmu hyung, kau terlalu terlihat sempurna sehingga membuat namja yang mendekatimu takut tak bisa menyaingimu nantinya

kau ingat namja yang bernama kris yang ingin menyelamatkanmu dari perampok malah berakhir dengan kau yang menyelamatkannya dan namja yang bernama ..."

Minseok hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan adiknya dengan bosan, ayolah kim jongdae yang berada didepan minseok ini sudah mengatakan hampir semua percakapan tadi setiap mereka duduk dicaffe minseok ini hampir sebulan ini, dan minseok hampir hafal semua kata-katanya.

'

'

'

'

Sepulang dari caffe duo kim pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang jauh berbeda, kim jongdae sang cinderella masuk rumah dengan wajah berbinar karena baru mendapat telfon dari pangerannya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat dan kim minseok sang saudara tiri cinderella memasuki rumah dengan wajah masam seperti mengatakan aku tidak ingin hidup lagi ditambah dengan sambutan omma kim dipintu masuk yang langsung mengingatkan minseok dengan acara konyol bernama pernikahan yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi yang berhasil membuat muka masam minseok menjadi muka muram.

'

'

'

Satu bulan kemudian

'

'

'

Minseok tak tau ommanya seperti tidak ingat dengan kata-katanya satu bulan lalu yang mengatakan kalau acara pernikahannya akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi atau hanya pura-pura lupa terserah setidaknya itu membuat minseok sedikit lupa dengan bencana itu tapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya lupa karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting bukanlah sifat ommanya. Bahkan kali ini ommanya tidak ingin memberinya sedikit imformasi tentang calon suaminya, omma kim beralasan kalau minseok tau orang yang akan bersanding dengannya di altar orang itu takan selamat, dan itu benar-benar... ah sudahlah lupakan minseok memiliki klient yang harus segera ditemuinya dari pada harus terus berpikir tentang bencana yang akan dihadapinya 1 bulan lagi.

'

'

'

Hari ini xiumin mendapatkan seorang klient yang ingin dibuatkan baju pengantin tapi yang anehnya pria itu tak membawa calon istrinya, ohh ayolah apa xiumin harus mengira-ngira , bagaimana kalau tak muat atau kebesaran sedang acara pernikahannya 1 bulan lagi.

"jadi tuan luhan bagaimana dengan baju pengantin wanitanya ?" xiumin berbicara dengan nada ramah pada klient didepannya ini

"dia tidak bisa hadir, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya mirip denganmu xiumin-ssi sangat mirip malah" luhan pria yang memesan gaun pengantin pada minseok memperhatikan tubuh minseok dari atas sampai bawah dan berusaha menimbang-nimbang.

Minseok ingin sekali membanting klient barunya ini, bagaimana dia bisa berkata dengan mudahnya 'sepertinya' ... oh ayolah aku xiumin disainer ternama seoul dan orang didepannya ini sedang mempertaruhkan reputasinya sebagai disainer dengan kata-kata sepertinya...

"baiklah aku akan membuat beberapa rancangannya 1 minggu ini anda bisa memilih rancangan yang anda inginkan tuan, dan anda bisa kembali satu minggu lagi, saya harap anda membawa calon istri anda kesini agar saya dapat ukuran yang pas badan calon istri anda" kalau dilihat dan dengar memang kata-kata minseok terdengar sangat sopan tapi coba lihat matanya kalian akan menemukan pancaran aura membunuh yang kuat yang sayangnya klient didepan xiumin masih saja memamerkan senyum bersahabatnya.

'

'

'

1 minggu kemudian

'

Lupakan waktu seminggu yang dikatakan xiumin, klient yang bernama luhan itu benar-benar-benar membuat xiumin kena penyakit darah tinggi karena setiap hari dia datang ketempat butik pribadi xiumin untuk menanyakan apakah rancangan sudah selesai atau belum, dan jangan lewatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting yang ajukan pada xiumin seperti

' apa pipimu memang seperti itu dari kecil xiumin-ssi?,  
apa kau memakai soda untuk membuat pipimu nengembang?  
Atau apa kau peterpan yang berhenti dewasa di umurmu yang ke 15?'

dan masih banyak pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang berhasil membuat minseok benar-benar menahan kaki, tangan, dan kepalanya untuk tidak menghajar luhan yang masih bertahan dengan dengan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"jadi luhan-ssi anda sudah datang, dan dimana calon istri anda ?" xiumin membuka percakapan

"ohh... ya dia masih tidak bisa datang jadi buatkan saja dengan ukuran badan anda xiumin-ssi" luhan masih mempertahankan senyum mataharinya

"baiklah,, bagaimana dengan sepatunya ?" minseok berusaha meredam emosinya

"samakan saja dengan ukuranmu, ku rasa ukurannya sama"

"baiklah" xiumin mengalah 'dia klientmu minseok, klientmu'

"baiklah silahkan kesini saya akan melihatkan pada anda rancangannya" senyum ramah minseok sudah berubah dengan senyum mengerikan chucky.

'

'

'

Minseok sudah selesai dengan klient menyebalkan bernama luhan yang berakhir dengan salam perpisahan dari minseok berupa pitingan tangan karena luhan dengan mudahnya menjawab 'kalau baju itu tak pas dengan calon istriku aku akan menikah denganmu saja kalau begitu xiumi-ssi'

Baiklah lupakan setidaknya luhan akan kembali ke butik minseok 2 minggu lagi dan minseok akan memasang tulisan –ORANG YANG BERNAMA LUHAN DILARANG MASUK- didepan pintu masuk butiknya.

'

'

'

**2 minggu kemudian  
(H-7 Minseok Wedding)**

'

'

Baiklah mari kita ulangi kata-kata diatas kembali

'

Lupakan waktu dua seminggu yang dikatakan xiumin, klient yang bernama luhan benar-benar-benar membuat xiumin bukan hanya kena penyakit darah tinggi tetapi juga stroke, jantung, liver dan maag dan banyak penyakit lain karena setiap hari dia datang ketempat butik pribadi xiumin bukan hanya untuk menanyakan gaun pengantin tapi juga memaksa xiumin untuk menemaninya melakukan berbagai hal dengan alasan dia adalah klient dan klient adalah raja kalau tidak dia akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau

'disainer xiumin yang terkenal ternyata tak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik'

bahkan xiumin sudah berkelit kalau menemani luhan bukan masuk dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang disainer tapi luhan bersikeras karena ini masih untuk kelancaran acara pernikahan luhan.

Dannnnn... berakhir dengan xiumin yang menuruti tingkah laku luhan mulai dari melihat tempat pernikahan, membantu luhan memilih cincin pernikahan, memilih bunga, makanan dan hal lain yang harusnya luhan lakukan dengan calon istrinya.

'

'

Dan yang paling penting jangan lupakan pelayan yang melayani mereka memilih cincin dan bunga mengatakan mereka xiumin dan luhan pasangan yang sangat serasi yang membuat wajah xiumin memerah yang langsung mendapat protesan dari xiumin sedang luhan hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan terima kasih, oh ayolah... xiumin tidak ingin bermimpi memiliki suami cantik macam luhan dan beberapa tingkah laku luhan yang membuat xiumin berkesimpulan luhan pasti akan possessive kepada istrinya dan jangan lupakan sifat pervertnya. Ya walaupun xiumin baru mengenal luhan 3 minggu ini, tapi xiumin sudah dapat melihat seperti apa seorang tuan muda dari keluarga Xi itu.

Xiumin merasa istri luhan termasuk dalam kata beruntung walaupun sedikit sifat menyebalkan diatas luhan juga orang yang perhatian, romantis, dewasa dan manja disaat bersamaan dilimpahi kasih sayang dari luhan dan keluarganya, tentu saja masa depan yang terjamin karena tuan muda Xi merupakan pemilik hotel terbesar di China dan Korea Selatan.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana xiumin bisa memahami banyak hal diatas  
jawabannya ya tentu saja karena kegiatan 2 minggu ini dengan luhan yang terus menyeretnya kesana kemari.

'

'

"baiklah tuan muda Xi ini baju yang anda pesan " xiumin mencoba memasang wajah ramah

"wahh sekarang kembali berkata baik padahal kemarin memanggilku dengan sebutan **tuan rusa tak tau diri " **luhan tertawa renyah

"cepat ambil baju pesananmu sebelum aku membantingmu rusa tak tau diri, aku sudah berusaha ramah padamu" wajah xiumin sudah memerah menahan emosi yang siap meledak, sedang orang yang diperingatkan masih tersenyum

'

'

"baiklah... kau sangat berisik ya, padahal awalnya kusangka kau orang yang dingin tetapi ternyata sangat cerewet" luhan mengambil gaun dan setelan jas yang disodorkan xiumin padanya, segera luhan meletakannya dalam mobil dan kembali untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"baiklah terima kasih atas bantuannya babyxiu selama 3 minggu ini" luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan.

"haish... berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, apa kau tak takut calon istrimu mendengarnya,,,, dan sama-sama, senang bisa membantu anda tuan rusa tak tahu diri,,,,  
Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan lancar" xiumin menjabat tangan luhan walau sebenarnya ada sebagian dari hatinya tak setuju dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"aku suka panggilan itu, dan sepertinya aku akan memanggil istriku dengan panggilan itu, dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya" luhan masih tetap mempertahankan jabatan tangannya dengan xiumin

"terserah.."

"padahal aku ingin kau cemburu dan memintaku untuk tidak menggunakan itu untuk istriku nanti"

"apa-apaan itu ?" xiumin melotot mendengar kata-kata luhan

Luhan menarik xiumin mendekat dengan tangan masih saling bersalaman membisikan sesuatu pada xiumin setelah itu mengecup sekilas bibir xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan xiumin sebelum xiumin sempat menanyakan maksud kata-kata luhan.

'

'

**H-2 Minseok Wedding**

'

Minseok masih saja menggerutu melihat omma dan adiknya tengah berdiri didepannya memaksanya untuk mencoba gaun pengantin. Sebenarnya dalam kasus ini hanya omma Kim yang memaksa minseok dan jeongdae menjadi penonton setia tampa bisa membantu minseok sedikitpun.

Ohhh... ayolah minseok itu NAMJA bagaimana ia harus mengatakan pada ommanya tentang hal ini, dia sudah menyetujui untuk menikah 2 hari yang lalu dan sekarang ommanya memaksanya menggunakan gaun, lengkap sudah penderitaan minseok menikah dengan seorang namja yang tidak dia tau namanya, harus memakai gaun, kehilangan ciuman pertama dengan namja yang bernama luhan dan setelah ini apa lagi ?

"ayolah seokie,,, kau akan cantik dengan gaun itu, omma yakin ?" omma kim masih mencoba meyakinkan minseok untuk memakai gaun dan mencobanya sekarang

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak omma, dan itu tidak akan berubah "

"baiklah kalau dengan cara lembut tidak mempan mari kita cari dengan cara yang sedikit keras" mendengar itu minseok langsung merinding, minseok tau pasti ommanya akan mengancamnya karena sifatnya yang suka mengancam dipelajarinya dari sang omma.

'

'

"pakai gaun itu atau kucing kesayanganmu itu akan menghilang menjadi sejarah" minseok melotot

Ohhh tuhan... cukup sekali minseok terjebak dengan ancaman ommanya untuk menyetujui pernikahan konyol ini dan sekarang dia harus kembali terjebak untuk kedua kalinya.

Ancaman pertama ommanya 'aku akan bunuh diri kalau sampai kau tak hadir di acara pernikahan itu' dan itu berhasil membuat minseok mengangguk setuju

Dan sekarang nyawa kucing kesayanggannya terancam

Haruskah minseok juga menyetujuinya, Bahkan dia baru saja mengalami yang namanya galau bebehari yang lalu karena kehilangan ciuman pertama dan warna harinya selama hampir 3 minggu ini dan terakhir bisikan luhan di akhir perjumpaan mereka berhasil membuat minseok tak bisa tidur nyenyak hampir 5 hari ini.

'

'

'

"baiklah omma, tapi besok saja aku langsung memakainya jangan paksa aku untuk mencobanya sekarang karena itu akan sia-sia, dan aku tidak ingin melihat gaun itu jadi langsung masukkan saja dalam lemari"

'

'

'

'

**Wedding Party**

'

Minseok hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selama 2 jam, dan selebihnya minseok hanya memikirkan nasibnya yang akan berakhir besok luluh lantak karena bencana yang sudah direncanakan bernama pernikahan.

'

'

'

Minseok terpana melihat gaun yang terpampang didepan matanya,

'ini gaun yang dipesan luhan padaku, bagaimana bisa ?'

Oh ayolah apa masih ada kisah klasik seperti yang di alami minseok ini, minseok tidak hidup di zaman cinderella, minseok juga bukan cinderella yang mendapatkan cinta pangeran di pesta dansa, minseok hanya kakak tiri cinderella yang seharusnya berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis, tetapi entah kenapa dicerita ini minseok merasa kakak tiri cinderellalah yang menjadi tokoh utama yang mendapatkan sihir ajaib dan dipertemukan dengan pangeran tapi pangeran disini pangeran yang sangat menyebalkan dengan senyum bodohnya.

'

'

'

'

Minseok memasuki altar dengan gaun rancangannya sendiri, sebuah gaun putih gading selut dengan ekor menyentuh lantai, dengan lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi jarinya, rambut coklat panjang yang terurai menurupi punggung dan kedua sisi bahunya

dan jangan lupa minseok memakai separu sport berwarna senada dengan warna gaunnya dengan aksen bulu diatasnya. Cantik... bahkan para tamu hanya bisa memasang wajah memuja.

Dan jangan lupakan pangeran yang menantikan kakak tiri cinderella dengan mata yang tak mengedip memandang malaikatnya itu mendekat padanya. Sepertinya luhan benar dengan menukar sepatu high heels yang disarankan minseok dengan sepatu sport yang disarankan ommanya saat melihat tinggi minseok yang tak terlalu berbeda dengannya.

'

'

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tuan Xi ?"

"Apapun untuk babyku" setelah itu luhan membawa minseok untuk menaiki tangga altar

'

'

Saat minseok dan luhan udah mengucapkan janji suci, dan luhan dipersilahkan untuk mencium istrinya, luhan hanya memandang minseok dalam dan setelah itu sebuah kecupan mendarat didahi minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dengan ciuman yang diberikan luhan padanya, luhan melakukan apa yang dulu pernah ditanyakannya pada minseok

'saat suamimu sudah diperbolehkan untuk menciummu, kau ingin dicium dimana ?'

'kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau saat ini sedang melakukan survei padaku ?'

'aku bertanya padamu, jangan jawab dengan pertanyaan juga, atau kucium kau '

'baiklah aku ingin dicium didahi'

'apa-apaan itu, itu tidak seru ?'

'kau tau ciuman di dahi lebih bermakna daripada ciuman yang diberikan dibibir, itu menurutku'

'

'

'

Setelah tamu cukup lengang pasangan baru ini mereka memilih bercakap sambil sesekali terlibat pertengkaan kecil, mereka mencoba mengurai benang yang selama ini terlanjur kusut, benang takdir yang mengikat mereka.

"bagaimana aku menepati kata-kataku bukan ?" luhan memandang minseok yang duduk disampingnya.

Minseok yang ditanya hanya berdiri dan turun dari tempat mereka menyambut tamu dan berjalam menuju tempat minuman.

'

'

Minseok merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan orang itu menumpu kepalanya pada bahu kiri minseok.

"kata-kata mana yang kau tepati tuan Xi, kau terlalu banyak berbicara padaku" minseok meminum minuman ditangannya untuk mengurahi sedikit ketegangan dengan kejutan demi kejutan yang didapatnya hari ini.

"hmm.. kata-kata di pertemuan terakhir kita nyonya Xi" minseok merona mendengar jawaban luhan

dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan lenguhan samar minseok karena luhan sudah mencium leher minseok yang tersaji didepannya.

Dan keluarga dan tamu undangan yang tersisa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang tersaji didepan mereka, tampa harus mengganggu moment indah pasangan pangeran dan kakak tiri cinderella itu.

**END**

'

'

**Flashback on**

"_padahal aku ingin kau cemburu dan memintaku untuk tidak menggunakan itu untuk istriku nanti"_

"_apa-apaan itu ?" xiumin melotot mendengar kata-kata luhan_

_Luhan menarik xiumin mendekat dengan tangan masih saling bersalaman membisikan sesuaru pada xiumin _

"_kau milikku babyxiu, dan itu mutlak" _

_setelah itu luhan mengecup sekilas bibir xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan xiumin sebelum xiumin sempat menanyakan maksud kata-kata luhan._

**Flashback off**

'

'

'

Wahahahahaaa... fee mohon ampun

Jangan apa-apain fee

Fee kan gak bersalah

Salahin saja luhan

#tunjuk luhan bareng xiumin sebaggai objek pembullian

'

'

'

Review ya...


End file.
